


Шалость. Об источниках и истоках

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Strange Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Об истоках творчества и источниках оседлости. А вы что подумали?





	Шалость. Об источниках и истоках

**Author's Note:**

> Буеракам и колдобинам посвящается!  
> Тому веселому времени, что уже вряд ли повторится.  
> Древность. 2003-й. Я нашел старый свой "стишной" блокнот.

Я пишу стихи в бараке,  
У канавы, в буераке,  
На вокзале иль в пути.  
Рифму я могу найти,  
Сев на корточках у стенки,  
На ладони, на коленке,  
На троллейбусном билете  
Или даже в туалете.  
Я могу писать без света,  
Без воды и без тепла,  
Средь зимы - никак не лета -  
Без оконного стекла.

Не рифмуется в уюте:  
Сытость не мешает спать.  
Нежусь, словно в улье трутень,  
Я в уюте... Как, опять?!

Вновь и вновь - стихи в бараке,  
У канавы, в буераке,  
На ходу, а не в берлоге.  
Снова волка кормят ноги.


End file.
